shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Rainbow Kate
Goodbye, Rainbow Kate is an episode of the Shopkins cartoon Summary Cheeky Chocolate and Jessicake went to Rainbow Kate's house, and then saw Rainbow Kate packing her bags. Rainbow Kate then told them both that she is going on a longtime Antigua vacation for 3 years. Jessicake and Cheeky Chocolate then both started crying, and hugging Rainbow Kate, telling her that they are going to miss her for a long time. Then Rainbow Kate says that she will be okay in Antigua, and they would write lots of I Miss You letters while she's in Antigua. When she's in the plane, and the plane takes off to Antigua, Jessicake and Cheeky Chocolate told the other Shopkins and Shoppies that Rainbow Kate is going on a 3-year Antigua vacation. It also causes all of the Shopkins and Shoppies to cry. Colorful rainbows and stars! Will they ever stop crying of missing Rainbow Kate? Characters - Rainbow Kate - Jessicake - Cheeky Chocolate - Raylene Rainbow - Rayne-bow - Apple Blossom - Strawberry Kiss - Buncho Bananas - Diana Dress - Sparky and Flicker - Blake Forest Cake - Mei Sundae - Sakura Cake - Sara Sushi - Pippa Melon - Donatina Transcript Jessicake: Rainbow, what are you doing? Packing? Rainbow Kate: Yeah. I'm going on a longtime 3-year vacation in Antigua, because I have never been there before. I already packed by sunglasses, my sunscreen, my Shopkins, Raylene Rainbow and Rayne-bow, and everything I need for my vacation. Cheeky Chocolate: You are going to stay in Antigua for 3 years!? Chocolate cakes and pranks! When you're not in Shopville, we're all going to be gloomy without you around! Rainbow Kate: Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine on my vacation. When I'm not around Shopville, you are all still happy without me. Jessicake: crying OMG! We're going to be sad now, and there will be no colors in Shopville anymore because you're on your longtime vacation! Cheeky Chocolate: Don't cry, Jessicake! You're gonna make me cry too! two of them start crying and hugging each other Rainbow Kate: Don't cry, girls. You will be happy when I'm not in Shopville. It will just take many days until I will go back to Shopville in the year of 2020. Just look in your photo albums which have photos of me on when you miss me. I'll be okay in Antigua. Cheeky Chocolate: stops crying Okay, we stopped. We would see our photo albums and see the photos of you when we miss you. And we can also make some sad music videos, which will mean that we will miss you on your longtime vacation for 3 years. Rainbow Kate: Well, my plane to Antigua is waiting, I'd better go, before it takes off without me. Hey, the taxi is here, I'm going now. arrives at the airport, and goes into the airplane to Antigua, and is just in time, the plane didn't take off Jessicake: Well, I hope you will come home to Shopville soon in 2020. Cheeky Chocolate: Chocolate gives Rainbow Kate a scrapbook she has made, which has lots of photos of Rainbow Kate and her Shopkins friends, with the memories from the time she and her new 2016 Shoppie friends threw a party from the Join the Party movie, from when she helps them clean up the mess from the all-night party, and all the other memories she will remember Here, take this scrapbook. I made it, and it has photos from the good times we had together. Rainbow Kate: Thanks. Well, goodbye. Kate goes away in the plane to Antigua, leaving Jessicake and Cheeky Chocolate sad Jessicake: I hope she will come home in 2020 soon. I feel so happy when she's around us. scene changes to the park, and the two friends tell the others that Rainbow Kate has went to Antigua Sakura Cake: Hey, girls! Where's Rainbow Kate? She promised she would come to the BBQ party in the park this afternoon. Cheeky Chocolate: Well, we've got good and bad news. The good news is that we are invited to the BBQ party. But the bad news is that Rainbow Kate can't come to the BBQ party today because she's on a 3-year vacation to Antigua. Buncho Bananas: Wait!? Did you say Rainbow Kate is going on her vacation to Antigua for 3 years, and she will be home in 2020!? Nooo!!!!! Not her! I'll miss her for a super long time! the other Shopkins and Shoppies started crying, because they usually miss Rainbow Kate so much Jessicake: Don't cry, everyone! She says she will be good, and Cheeky even gave Rainbow Kate a scrapbook so she can remember all the good times we had! Diana Dress: Dress stopped crying Oh, good. That's fine with me. *The End* Category:Shopkins Cartoon